Strawberry Banana Swirl
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: They say that Strawberries and Bananas are good for you. If you mix the two together, you'll get short stories and drabbles about Ichigo and Kiyone. Requests are welcome!
1. The Day I Met Him

Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents:

Strawberry Banana Swirl

Starring:

Ichigo Kurosaki and Kiyone Kotetsu

**All characters mention in this story belong to their respective owners!**

**Title:** The Day I Met Him

**Words:** 170

**Characters:** Kiyone Kotetsu, mentions of Isane, Ichigo, Capt. Ukitake, Sentaro, Rukia and others

**Pairing:** Implied Ichigo/Kiyone

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Kiyone reflects on the day she met Ichigo

* * *

Kiyone, Captain Ukitake, and Sentaro arrived in time to stop the execution. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku together with the artifact used by the Shihoin Clan, destroyed the Sokyoku. Everyone watched as Ichigo grabbed Rukia and tossed her over to Renji, who smashed his way past the guards.

Once Renji took Rukia and fled, the Lieutenants went after them. Kiyone watched as Ichigo blocked their paths and quickly took them down. Kiyone was stunned to see her sister being taken down by a Ryoka. Nevertheless, she was grateful that he saved Rukia and the fact that he held back against her sister, Isane.

After being sent to the Fourth Division to recover from the beating Soifon gave her, Kiyone looked out into the night sky. She looked and saw a shooting star pass by. She then made a wish.

She wishes that she would want to meet Ichigo again in person.

She fell asleep afterwards, still thinking about Ichigo.

She will soon find out that her wish will come true.

* * *

Story 1: End

Any requests reguarding Ichigo and Kiyone are welcomed!


	2. Coke

**Title:** Coke

**Words:** 344

**Characters:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Kiyone Kotetsu, Renji (mentioned)

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Kiyone

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** minor drug reference

**Summary:** Ichigo wishes he kept his mouth shut and just kill Renji!

* * *

As Ichigo was in his room resting, a loud choking sound can be heard. He quickly ran down the stairs to see what that noise was. There in the kitchen, was Kiyone Kotetsu. Her back was turned towards Ichigo as she continued to cough.

"Kiyone? Are you all right? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, his voice fill with concern.

"Sniffing Coke," Kiyone replied.

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, "Sniffing Coke?!"

Kiyone nodded in response.

Suddenly, Ichigo got furious, "Do you even know what coke is?!"

"It's a brand of soft drink." Kiyone said, shaking in fear.

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about that! I am talking about the drug called coke! Do you know what that is?!"

"I know..." Kiyone said, tears coming from her eyes.

Ichigo approached her, "Kiyone, look at me."

Kiyone shook her body, "I'm sorry, Ichigo, I can't."

Ichigo got a little furious, "Look at me, Kiyone!"

He grabbed Kiyone and turned her around. To his surprise, she was in tears from him yelling at her. Ichigo looked at her nose and noticed something was in each nostril. He touched the foreign object, it felt cold.

"Kiyone? What's up your nose?" Ichigo asked.

"It's ice, Ichigo, from this Coke can."

Kiyone showed him the empty soda can and the half-filled glass of Coke in her hands. Ichigo's eyes widen in shock again. He could not believe that he just yelled at her because of the white substance. He yelled at her for having ice cubes stuck in her nose. Ichigo calmly placed her head on his chest, stroking her head.

"Damn it, Kiyone, I'm sorry," he whispered, "why wouldn't you want me to see you?"

Kiyone blushed and said, "I was afraid you would laugh at me."

"I wouldn't do something like that. By the way, what made you drink the soda from your nose?"

"Renji told me to try it," Kiyone replied, "he never told me about ice cubes getting stuck in my nose."

Ichigo groaned, he would kill the pineapple heard the next time he see him.

* * *

Story 2: END


	3. Bad Timing I

**Title:** Bad Timing I

**Words:** 100

**Characters:** Ichigo, Kiyone, Sentaro, Rukia, Captain Ukitake and Kenpachi

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Kiyone

**Rated:** T

**Warnings:** brief mentions of sex and nudity, Kenpachi's insanity

**Summary:** Kenpachi demands a fight to the death with Ichigo. Even if he has to interfere in Ichigo's relationship with Kiyone.

* * *

There was a loud, high-pitched scream coming from Kiyone Kotetsu's room. Sentaro Kotsubaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake ran to see what just happened. As they approached Kiyone's room, here comes Kiyone and Ichigo, buck naked, fleeing from the deranged Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Zaraki, who still wanted Ichigo to fight him to the death.

No mater what Ichigo was doing, Kenpachi Zaraki would be there, lying in wait for Ichigo, even if he have to drop in from the ceiling just to get to Ichigo, who was making passionate love to the young Kiyone Kotetsu.

* * *

Story 3: END


	4. Kiyone’s First I Meeting Ichigo

**Title:** Kiyone's First I- Meeting Ichigo

**Words: **297

**Characters:** Ichigo, Kiyone, Sentaro, Captain Ukitake and Rukia

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Kiyone

**Rated:** K+

**Warnings:** None too serious

**Summary:** Kiyone stays with Ichigo in the World of the Living.

* * *

"Me? Go to the World of the Living?" asked a stunned Kiyone Kotetsu.

Rukia approached Kiyone that day. Rukia wanted Kiyone to spend time in the World of the Living, an idea that Captain Ukitake approved (with Head Captain Yamamoto's permission of course.)

Kiyone was nervous; she never went to the World of the Living before. It would be her first time there. How will she accustom to her new surroundings? Rukia smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Kiyone," Rukia assured her, "I know Ichigo will show you around."

Kiyone had blush a deep shade of red on her face. She felt relieved that Ichigo would be with her.

"Where am I going to stay at?" Kiyone asked.

"Ichigo's house!" Rukia replied.

At that moment, Kiyone fainted.

* * *

"Captain, are you sure Kiyone will be all right?" asked Sentaro Kotsubaki.

"She'll be fine, she has Ichigo to help her," Captain Ukitake replied as he took a sip of his tea.

"I just hope his dad doesn't do anything crazy," Rukia added.

"Like what?" Sentaro asked.

Rukia pulled out a list (about a mile long) of things Ichigo's dad does to his own son.

* * *

Kiyone stepped out of the Senkaimon Gate and looked to see a waiting Ichigo standing there. The first thing that she did, she dropped her stuff and lunged at him. She embraced him, snuggling his chest.

"Hey, Kiyone," he greeted.

"Hi, Ichigo! I'm happy to see you here!" Kiyone replied, still snuggling his chest.

"Rukia told me you were staying with me."

"Yeah! But..."

"But, what?"

Kiyone twiddled her fingers a bit.

"It's nothing important, really," Kiyone said, "let's go!"

With that, Kiyone dragged Ichigo with her. Even though it was supposed to be the other way around.

* * *

Story 4: END


End file.
